


Overstressing Creativity

by WeirdFicsAndSht



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fear Play, He shows it in strange ways, Oral Vore, Other, Platonic not ship, Remus is a caring brother, Remus just wants Roman to relax, Remus would never hurt roman but he doesn't know that, Roman has a mental breakdown but he's okay, Roman is not happy, Roman just wants to do his job, Sanders Sides vore, Vore, Vore kink, pred!remus, prey!roman, safe vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFicsAndSht/pseuds/WeirdFicsAndSht
Summary: Remus really does care about his brother, Roman. He just has a very strange way of showing it; and it's a way that Roman is not at all fond of.(This is a Safe Vore story. There is no digestion.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Overstressing Creativity

Roman sat on his bed, the sheets and covers uncharacteristically wrinkled around him. His head was in his hands, as he groaned from frustration. Recently the creative side had been running short on ideas, and it was making him feel pretty useless. The princely side of Thomas hadn't been getting much sleep, as he was too focused on making sure there were new ideas for videos and projects. Roman groaned again, forcing himself to peel his head out of his hands and get up. Walking over to his dresser, Roman pulled out his ideas notebook. There were many pages of crossed off ideas, some that had actually been used, but many that ended up being scrapped for good. He opened to a new page, and summoned himself a pen. Clicking the cap of his pen, he stared at the empty page for a few minutes. The lines of the notebook taunted him, and he hated every second of it. Sighing in frustration, he tossed the notebook and pen onto his bed before sitting back down.  
A knock on his door startled him from his thoughtless thinking. Roman didn't answer, instead sinking deeper into his hands and wishing for whoever it was to go away. His wish was not granted however, when his brother Remus opened the door to Roman's room.  
"Roman~!" Remus cooed, wanting the attention of his other half.  
"This is not the time, Remus. Can't you see I'm busy?" Roman replied coldly, not even bothering to spare Remus a glance.  
"You don't seem all that busy to me~ In fact, you seem more stressed than Dee when I bring home a new 'pet'!" Remus smiled, remembering all the strange creatures he would create in the imagination, only to bring them back to the dark sides mindscape.  
"Remus I am not in the mood to deal with you right now. Go bother someone else." Roman practically snarled at Remus, his anger taking hold of him.  
"Oh Roman, I'm hurt, really." Remus feigned a hurt expression. Roman finally looked up at him, his expression never changing from frustration and anger.  
"Remus, please." Roman looked his brother in the eyes, a second of confusion flashed on his face when he saw Remus still grinning at him. He had half expected his brother to dawn a disappointed expression, as a way to try and guilt Roman into quality time. However the dark side of creativity was staring him down with a predatory grin. "Whatever that look is for--" Roman began, however his sentence remained unfinished as the side began to feel lightheaded. Roman's vision grew fuzzy, as a very excited Remus walked towards him. The last thing he saw before his vision went dark, was his brother's eager face looming above him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Roman awoke, he was startled to find that he was no longer sitting on his bed, but instead was laying down on some sort of weird bumpy surface. He sat up and looked around, still quite disoriented from whatever had made him pass out. As his vision came into focus, he realized that in front of him was the oversized figure of his brother. He let out a startled yelp at how big Remus was, before regaining his composure and letting anger overtake his surprise. Looking at where he was currently seated, he realized it to be Remus' hand. His anger increased, realizing that Remus must have caused him to pass out, and quite possibly, caused him to shrink. Roman has had just about enough of Remus interrupting his work by this point.  
"Remus, what is the meaning of this?! I have work to do, and I don't want to play these dumb games with you!" Roman blew up on his brother, yelling as loud as his little lungs would allow him. Remus let out a small chuckle in response, staring down the now miniaturized Roman. Roman was only around four and a half inches tall, easily fitting in Remus' palm as he moved the shrunken side towards his face.  
"I just wanted to spend some time with you. We are brothers after all~! Shouldn't brothers be able to spend some... quality time, with each other?" Remus smiled at Roman, and Roman glared back.  
"I demand that you unshrink me this instant! I have work to get done!" Roman shouted. Remus sighed, moving Roman away from his face and closing his palm around him. Roman let out a small yelp of surprise, not expecting the motion.  
"All you seem to care about is your work lately. You're overstressing your creativity~" Remus stared at the side in his hand, his somewhat caring smile turning into the vicious smile of a predator, who knew his prey was caught. Roman wasn't phased by Remus' change in expression, however. The dark side of creativity saw this, and smiled wider, bringing Roman closer to his mouth. "You should try relaxing a little~" Roman was about to answer, but before he could get the chance Remus popped him into his mouth. Quickly before Roman could escape Remus shut his mouth and trapped him inside. Roman was dazed, not registering what had just happened for about a minute as he lay flat on Remus tongue. Remus hummed, waiting for a response from Roman before he continued with his plan. Roman went to push himself up, not getting much purchase from the slimy muscle beneath him. Roman's anger was fueling him, mixed with a twisted curiosity of the situation. He pushed one of his hands into Remus tongue, watching it sink beneath him. He pulled back his hand and scoffed, realizing his princely attire was now being soaked in his brother's saliva. Remus took this as his chance to go further, and started to push Roman around his mouth carefully. Roman held out his hands towards the tongue, trying to push it away. It made no difference to Remus, however, who was savoring his brother's flavor. Although that had not been his intent at first, Remus had realized very quickly the strange mix of sweet and tangy that his brother beheld. Remus couldn't help himself after that. After a while of soaking Roman in his saliva and pushing him around his mouth, Remus stopped. An angered Roman shouted at him again.  
"Alright. You've had your fun, right Remus? Now spit me out and unshrink me this instant!" Roman pounded a fist on Remus’ tongue. A devilish idea popped into Remus' head. He was the embodiment of intrusive thoughts after all. Before he helped his brother ‘relax’, he might as well have a little fun with the situation. Remus hummed.  
“No, I don’t think I will.” He moved Roman around in his mouth a little more, Roman fighting back all the while.  
“What do you mean you ‘don’t think you will’...?” A tinge of fear was welling up within the creative side, but he forced himself to push it back down.  
“I mean, I want you to stay with me. Not do some silly creativity work.” Remus pushed back the urge to swallow him in that moment. He had to wait just a little longer.  
“Well that won’t happen. I have to get these ideas done for Thomas.” Roman huffed, now completely done with his brother’s games. Remus moved Roman to where he was between his teeth, putting down just a small bit of pressure on him. It wasn’t enough to hurt him, Remus knew that, but it was enough to keep the small side in place, and show him he wasn’t the one in control of this situation.  
“Fine then. If you won’t stay with me…” Remus paused, hearing a sigh of relief from Roman. Roman must have thought Remus had given up. “You can just stay in me~” Roman’s heartbeat picked up. Realizing his brother’s intent, he started to struggle. He must have misheard him. Roman knew Remus could be twisted, but he would never be as crazy as to eat his own brother, right? Roman tried his best to rationalize the situation, the fear he had pushed down inside of him now coming out all at once.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remus could feel Roman struggling between his teeth, where the small side remained pinned. He knew Roman was terrified, and a part of him was enjoying that. He didn’t want to cause too much fear in his brother, however. This was going to help Roman, whether he knew it or not. Remus used his tongue to move Roman from between his teeth, to the back of his throat.  
Roman was turned over on his back, looking down at the back of his brother’s throat. He shouted pleas at Remus, getting a small hum in reply as they fell on mostly deaf ears. Roman tried to push himself away from the throat, but Remus saliva caused him to slip on the tongue, further towards the opening. Remus felt this, taking his chance and tilting his head back to swallow. Roman’s legs caught in the slick muscles of Remus’ throat. There was a tight pressure on his lower half, before Remus swallowed again. The pressure moved to his whole body, and Roman’s ears popped. He tried to struggle, but the muscles of the throat held him tight. Another gulp from Remus sent him further down, the muscles doing a slow yet steady job of bringing him towards the stomach. Remus felt Roman’s struggles all the way as he slid down into Remus’ chest. He had followed the lump of Roman down his throat until he could no longer see it. It seemed like forever to Remus before Roman finally landed in his stomach.  
Roman froze. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved that the tight pressure was finally gone, or even more terrified of his new fleshy prison. He felt a slight tingling, and the walls began to move. It was almost like a massage, and might have even felt good if he didn’t remember where he was.  
He was in Remus’ stomach.  
The place where food went to be digested. The place where acids came and tore things apart. It was hot, humid, and wet. The small side did not like this one bit. Roman was inside of his brother, and there was no sign of Remus having the intent to let him out.  
Remus felt Roman moving around inside of him, and he smiled. He knew that Roman would be safe while in his stomach, and he wondered how long it would take for Roman to figure that out. He felt Roman’s hands press up against his stomach walls, and he giggled a little. It was like getting a belly rub from the inside. Roman pulled his hands away from the stomach walls after hearing Remus laugh. Roman misinterpreted it, and was horrified at the thought that his brother was actually enjoying digesting him. One of the walls pressed in on him, and he figured that must be Remus putting a hand on his stomach.  
“Are you alright in there, Roman?” Remus asked, already knowing the answer, yet deciding it was finally time to reassure his brother.  
“Alright?! How could I be alright?! You ATE me? And you’re enjoying it!” Roman sounded more distressed than Remus had ever heard him. It sounded like he might even be crying. Remus felt a pang of guilt hit him. Maybe he shouldn’t have scared Roman so much…  
Roman finally broke. He released all of the emotions he had kept pent up while he was trying to work. All the fear from what had just happened, all the anger for being interrupted, everything from the past few days poured out as he sat inside the stomach. The slow movement of the stomach and the slight tingle of the acid began to relax him as he sat in the darkness.  
Remus pressed in on his stomach again, feeling his brother start to settle down. A small hand pressed back, and Remus smiled. His brother could relax while he was inside of him. Remus would make sure to protect him, and Roman could get some much needed rest. It was an unconventional way to give his brother a break, but Remus was no ordinary person. Although he would never admit it to anyone but Deceit, he really cared for Roman. He laid down on Roman’s bed, stretching a bit before placing a hand on his middle, and drifting off to sleep with the tiny Roman safe inside him.  
Roman felt himself getting sleepy. He wasn’t sure what it was about Remus’ stomach, but something about it made him feel safe. A part of him knew deep down that Remus cared about him, even when they had fights. That same part of him knew that Remus would never hurt him, and maybe that was what made him feel safe. Roman could hear Remus’ breathing even out as he fell asleep, and Roman found that he could even hear Remus heartbeat. For some odd reason he couldn’t understand, this relaxed him deeply, as he closed his eyes to drift off to some much needed sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> First story on AO3. It's a weird one but let's hope it goes well.


End file.
